A Shadow In Light
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: Levy didn't want to gt involved in such a danger mission, and when shes stuck to travel with the person she most dosen't want to, she is thrown into a pit of situations. Will everything turn out? Or will she have to make a major decision that may change her life forever...? (Sucky title and summary ono P.S, rated T for minor cussing and maybe some sexual related scenes xD)


**Ug. I'm currently annoyed, because I was halfway through this story and my computer shut off... so basically, Im going to try and re-type... :c**

**Anyways, pairings in this story:**

**GaLe**

**NaLu (GraLu u Gray crushing on Lucy while Lucy crushing on Natsu while Natsu crushing Lucy xDD?)**

**JelErz (I have no idea what term you use for Jellal and Erza sooooo... o3o yeah xD)**

**Anyways, let it begin :3**

****NOTE: I am a learning writer that has horrible grammar, please don't judge...****

I stared up at the ceiling, my hands covering my ears as annoying radiated off of me. I was like a bomb, ticking away and ready to explode with annoyance as Droy and Jet pounded on my door repeatedly.

"Levvvy! Its time to get up! We have work to do," Droy yelled obnoxiously while Jet keapt up the horrible pounding.

I groaned and remembered I had promised Lucy I would help her clean out the Library today.

Unwillingly, I forced my legs to work and slipped out of bed, throwing my usual clothes on quickly and pulling my wild blue hair back with a hairband.

I finally pulled the door open, diving Droy and Jet the most murderous look I've given them yet. If looks could kill, this one would be first place.

"U-uh Levy, you promised Lucy..." Droy stammered, while Jet used Droy as a living sheild.

"I know, I know," I snapped. "I'm waking up alirght? Lay off."

Jet nodded. "We're about to leave, so hurry up and eat."

I sighed and loosend my death grip on my arm, which had started to loose circulation and watched them shuffle downstairs, arguing about something or other.

I drifted downstairs, grabbing some toast and spreading some jam on it before sitting at the table and scarfing it down hungrily.

I narrowed my eyes, stareing at Droy and Jet as they stared out the window.

As I swallowed the last bit of toast, I cleared my throat, and then started to talk. "So.. guys... about... yesterday..." I mumbled nervously, glanceing down.

Jet and Droy's heads turned and their eyes locked with mine.

I felt my cheeks flush and fiddled with my fingers. "You know... with Gaj-"

Droy cut me off. "Yeah, we know Levy," he said darkly.

Jet hissed. "Whats there to forget?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Now wait a minute. You guys are still mad at him? But yesterday-"

"Yesterday was nothing. Just because he defended you against Laxus's blow, dosen't mean we accept him," Droy growled.

"I-I know b-but I mean he did defend me against Laxus," I stuttered.

"And he put us in the infirmary. He threated Lucy, and beat her to a pulp," Jet said, nearly shouting.

I gripped the edge of the table. "But he took everything! He took the blow, and didn't fight back once. Guys, we can't just judge him," I protested.

Droy stared at me in disbeleif. "Levy, hes bad news. Even if Master let him in, we don't trust him. And your staying away from that jerk," he hissed.

I looked away, glareing at nothingness. "Well I'm not judgeing a book by its cover, but you two can."

"Look at its contents, Levy," he snapped.

I just stood and hissed. "I'm walking. You two can enjoy the care alone," I said, and angrily stomped out of the house.

I made my way down the street, and eventually Jet and Droy drove past, honking once to gloat.

I gritted my teeth, and crossed my arms, bad tempered with all the comotion.

It took me a while to realize there was footsteps following behind me, and I made a small glance back to see a shady figure walking behind me.

My heart skipped a beat, and I clutched my arms, not wanting to know who this person was or what they were doing.

Soon I had quickend my pace, and was glanceing back at two icey blue eyes, full of lust. It was now pretty clear of what was going to happen if I didn't figure out a solution, and I had no answers.

Suddenly, I was jerked to the side, and someone was grabbing my hand, pulling me to their house.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking all over for you, now then, hurry up," the person said, a man with a deep intimidating voice.

I was roughly shoved inside, and I tumbled to the floor, whipped around with a fist heald up. "You touch me and your d-" I cut myself off, eyes widening when I realized who it was I was talking to.

A rather pissed off Gajeel stared at me, eyes narrowed. "You should be more careful out there, shrimp. A small girly like you shouldn't be walking alone," he mumbled.

I was to frozen in shock to get my body to function. "U-u-um." I stammered, eyes wide.

Gajeel just scowled at me. "A thanks would do," he snapped.

I blinked. "T-thanks, Gajeel..." I sideglanced away, not sure what to make of this situation. Did he just save me from getting raped? I looked up at him, while he was looking with a disdained expression on his face at me.

He just growled. "Whatever. C'mon you gotta go see blondie." He grumbled, glareing at the ground as he pulled me out into his yard.

I glanced around, uneasy. I didn't want that man following me, especailly if he meant to hurt me, or Gajeel.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and simply walked to his car, opening his door and slamming it, climbing in the drivers side.

I narrowed an eye. "Someones in a foul mood today," I muttered, but climbed in the car in the passengers side, leaning against the seat and glancing away.

Gajeel thrust the car back, then drove off down the road, heading torwards Fairy Tail.

It was an awkward ride, with no one talking or making an attempt to talk.

Once we finally arrived at the guild, I rushed inside, thankful it was over.

Lucy was sitting in her usual spot at the bar, chatting with Mirajane, while I spotted Droy and Jet sitting at their table.

Each one shot a discusted glare at me and I looked away, partly hurt they would do that. I started torwards them but they gave me such an unwelcoming stare, I decided not to even bother.

I walked to Lucy and sat down, exasperated. "Hey Lu..."

Lucy looked at me, confused. "Levy? You look awful..."

I nearly burst into tears. "I feel awful."

Lucy sighed and led me to the library. "I'll fix your hair, then your can explain everything to me..."

(Time skip 8D)

I sighed, placing the last book in its spot before I turned to Lucy. "So thats how it all played out..."

Lucy gavce a weak smile and hugged me. "Tough morning Lev."

I managed a smile. "Well, no matter. How was your morning?"

Lucy sighed, waving her hands in the air. "Natsu and Grey keep bursting into my apartment! And Erza ate all my cake!" She wailed, crossing her arms, pouting.

My face brightend. "Oh hey, speaking of Natsu..." I glanced slyly at the side and then crossed my arms, leaning in. "Hows your little crush doing?"

I saw Lucy's face flush dark red and she looked away, rubbing the back of her head. "A-ah he's not my crush!" She said, flustered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, deny it all you want."

Lucy was about to stutter some more nonsense, her face red, when it shaded darker as Natsu stormed in, looking at me.

"Ohhh hey Natsu," I smiled.

Natsu yawned. "Master wanted to see you Lev. Something about a mission or other," he yawned again, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "Ah- well okay. Keep Lu company for me, will you?" I giggled, before winking at Lucy and walking off to go see Master Makarov.

As I stepped inside the office, I glanced at master, who was sitting on his desk, cross legged, while another person leaned in the corner, eyes narrowed.

I swallowed nervously, casting a glance from the person, to master. "Master? Who is this? And what mission did you want me to do?"

The master looked up, and bekoned the figure out. It was none other than Gajeel.

I swallowed my unease, not wanting to know were this may be heading...

**Onoes. Cliff hanger. xD**

**Bleh~ This was a boring chapter... **Whines** Get to the goood stuffff ono**

**Its coming ;u;**

**Anyways;**

**I'll update later, peoples. Maybe. I dunno o3o I need inspiration 8D**

**So like, please reveiw your opinions!**


End file.
